1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to braces for supporting a pipe or a pole against a support surface. In particular, the invention relates to adjustable pipe braces for bracing an antenna pole against the eave or the side of a house.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years television antennas were mounted on the tops poles. The poles might be mounted on top of a house, or inserted into the ground near the house. If the pole was inserted into the ground, the pole might be braced against the eave or the side of the house to stabilize the pole.
With the advent of cable television, antenna poles became less unmerous. However, the subsequent invention of satellite television caused a revival of antenna poles and the attendant technology. In fact, since satellite antennas are more directional than television antennas, it became even more important to properly brace the pole, to keep the antenna from moving in the wind.
An adjustable brace was required, because the installer never knew whether the pole would be braced against the house or against an eave. Further, different eaves have different slopes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,830, issued Jul. 5, 1988, to Plunk, discloses an adjustable pipe brace for securing a pole to a support surface. The assembly includes a circular ring, attached to a base bracket. The base bracket can be attached to the support surface, and the ring can be pivoted to match the axis of the pole.